A Family Together
by Magnetic
Summary: Harry wants his own family, and with school close to an end, he finds it in an unlikely place.OOC M/M MPREG
1. How it Started

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its various characters and or places..

**1**

_He let the tears flow down his face… "Shh it's ok all my love, all for you." Harry whispered softly as he wiped the tears from Serverus' cheeks. Harry slowly started to move in and out of Serverus as he continued to mummer words of love. Words he never thought he could honestly mean or ever have someone to say them too._

_Harry panted softly as he moved inside of Serverus . He couldn't believe this was happening.. really happening. "Oh gods…" he moaned as Serverus started to wither around beneath him, his muscles massaging Harry, as he quickened the pace. His strokes becoming faster and faster as they both moaned out their pleasure. Serverus_ kissed _Harry_ _swallowing his scream of pleasure as they both released at the same time._

_Pulling Harry closer to him and cleaning them both with a quick spell, Serverus_ _brushed his hands through Harry's hair as his breath slowly evened out into sleep. "I love you Harry." _Serverus _softly murmured as he too fell into sleep…_

The next day was surprisingly easy, considering he had had sex...no made love for the first time. Sitting in the Great Hall as he ate his breakfast with the other Teachers, he found a smile forming on his face as he thought about last nights events….

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

It all started the previous morning at breakfast, he was plotting various ways to embarrass the much loved Gryffindor, when he heard yelling coming from their table. Potter was quickly making his exit from the room, looking very angry, as the other members of his house looked on in shock. Serverus watched as Weesley shrugged his shoulders as to why Potter was upset. Serverus was surprised to find him self stamping down anger at the red head for putting Harry in such a bad mood.

**_Harry? _**When had he become **_Harry_** to him. No matter he had more interesting things to worry about. Like why was he currently heading in the direction that Harry had just disappeared in. Why was he walking into this room he had never been in, and why the bloody hell was he hugging Harry Potter?.

"Shh what's wrong? Did he do something. I Swear on my family's name if he hurt you I'll kill him where he sits." Serverus found himself saying.

Harry made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob as he sat up from Serverus embrace. "Professor? What-why are you here? Please don't be mad about me being in here. I just needed a minute to collect myself."

"Wow it must be bad for you to use the word please." Serverus feigned shock

Harry looked on in amusement. "Did you just make a joke?" Serverus just smiled.

"I have been known to do that from time to time. The question is why are you so upset? What happened." The normally aloof Potions Master questioned. The odd thing was, he really wanted to know.

Harry looked around the room. "Can we- can we go someplace more private?" Harry said looking to his Professor with brilliant green eyes swimming with tears and pain. Snape nodded as he stood and led Harry to his own rooms in the dungeon.

As they settled down around the fire with cups of tea Snape tried not to think of how cozy and right this felt. Alone in front of a fire with Harry. Harry took a sip or his tea, feeling slightly better as the warmth swept through him. It gave him a slight bit of courage. He took a deep breath and began his story.

"This morning, Ron and 'Mione were talking about relationships and how everyone seemed to be in one. Themselves in particular, and about how in the future they'd all have children and careers." Harry started…

"Yes this sounds fine so far." Serverus said then sipped his tea.

"Well then Ron comes out and says everyone will be saddled with children but I'd probably be living in a manor being a playboy while they looked on in envy." Harry finished sobbing a bit. "And that's when I left."

Snape nodded. "Why were you upset by this? You don't want to be rich?"

"No it's just that, I want a family. It's really all I've ever wanted. Not the poor excuse for a family I had in the Dursey's. Though I know it's probably something I'll never have." He sighed out.

"Why not? You a gorgeous young man, with money and fame. You'll get any position you apply for if your scores in my class have anything to say about it. What woman wouldn't want you?" Snape replied confused.

Harry smiled. "You think I'm gorgeous?" Snape looked down as a slight blush rose on his cheeks. "And that's just it, I don't fancy women."

"Wizard's can produce children too Harry. It's not uncommon for two Wizard's to marry, it's not like the muggle society here." Snape said softly.

Harry beamed "Really." He said, his eyes filling with hope at the promise of a real family still out there for him.

Snape fought down a brush of jealousy at the thought of someone carrying Harry's child. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he almost didn't hear what Harry said next.

"Why don't you have a family Professor."

"Serverus. Call me Serverus. I err well, I haven't managed to work up the never to tell the person I even care for him." Serverus stated

Harry almost fell from his chair. "You like men well a man? Do I know him?"

Serverus looked down to conceal yet another blush. He hadn't realized until a few minutes ago that Harry was the one he had been waiting for. "Well, maybe."

Harry moved quickly to his side and lifted his chin up to look him in the eye. "Is it me Serverus? " When the Professor nodded Harry leaned closer pressing their lips together. Parting the older wizard's lips with his tongue he moved his tongue in a dance as old as time. "I have a confession, I wasn't upset at breakfast, I've seen how you've been looking at me for weeks now. I needed a way to make my move. Are you mad with me?"

Snape shook his head no. "You do love me though?" When Harry nodded, Serverus kissed him again.

"I love you Sev."

"I love you too Harry." Serverus said as he led Harry into his bedroom.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Flashing back to the present, Sev looked up to find Poppy, the medi-witch looking at him in obvious concentration…he wondered what the was about.

Harry met his eyes across the room, and smiled at him. He tried to remain aloof but found himself smiling back in return. He turned his head at the tap on his shoulder. It was Poppy.

"Serverus, could I speak to you in the med ward?" He nodded as he followed her out….

Hello to all, I hope you like my little intro…tell me what you think. Should I go on? or stop the torture? Reviews welcome….


	2. Review Thanks

I would like to thank everyone for their very blatant critique of my story. I'm only human, or at least I think I am. So I too make mistakes and can't find them b/c I'm too close to the problem. So Shout Outs to:

Iago96: I fixed that problem ty

Jiyu Hatell Kodai: Ty so now I'm only taking member reviews

animegurl088: Thank you for reading Hun

daniluvsyanot: I thought it was a nice change


	3. Connection

-1I do not own any Harry Potter characters….I do own the new character

**I'd like to thank all my reviewers…especially : **

Sanosuke and Kenshin Fan

bestvampire

Lady-Serena-Snape

The story will go on thanks to you…

**2**

Poppy was silent the entire way to the med ward, but Serverus noticed she kept casting him curious glances form the corner of her eye. When they finally reached Poppy's office she made a gesture for him to take a seat. He did and waited patiently for her to speak.

When she walked over to a cabinet and muttered a small spell over it he got curious. When she removed a familiar pill bottle and motioned for him to take one, he was intrigued.

"Pray tell Poppy, exactly why do you want me to take this?" Serverus almost whispered.

Poppy was silent, she only gestured for him to take it. Sighing he dropped the pill in his mouth and watched as Poppy's face broke out in a smile. "What what did it say?" Serverus questioned, of course he couldn't see the results as they were displayed over his head.

"You're pregnant Sev. When did this come about? Who's the father? Oh Merlin I don't care, I'm so happy for you Sev." Poppy burst forth, pulling Sev into a hug.

"P-Pregnant? I oh wow." Serverus stuttered then cried, he then smiled the biggest smile the Medi Witch ever saw on him. "A baby, we're having a baby." He mused, then noticed Poppy looking over his shoulder. He turned and stared into a pair of green eyes.

Harry walked into the room slowly and knelt at Sev feet. Taking his hand, Harry looked into Sev's eyes. "Sev, are we- are you really having a baby?" He questioned.

Serverus nodded, missing Poppy's shocked reaction, then smile. "And it's my baby, right?" Harry asked with much insecurity.

Again Sev nodded. Harry stroked his hand over Sev's robes where his stomach was, a wistful look in his eyes. "I love you Sev and I am so happy."

Sev held back tears, Merlin what was wrong with him, oh that's right he was pregnant. PREGNANT with Harry's child. "I am too Luv, but what will we do? The Dark Lord is still out there, and I'm not holding my breath thinking he won't make a move for our baby."

"Don't worry, I'll talk to Dumbeldore, we'll be safe. We'll keep our family safe." Harry's voice broke a little on the family part. He had been so lonely, now Sev had given him his love and a family. All he had to do now was keep it together. Harry smiled at Sev and kissed him softly and Serverus kissed him back

Well that's it for another chapter, it's short, but It works. So again reviews are welcome…-Magnetic


	4. Please No!

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters….I do own the new character

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shout outs to: **Lady-Serena-Snape**

**daniluvsyanot  
Cellophane God**

This story goes on b/c of you…

**3**

"Why are you looking at me as if I've grown a second head." Harry questioned

Monie sighed as she watched Ron's mouth open and close in an effort to emit speech. "Harry, you have to understand. This really does come as a shock. Since Cho, you haven't shown the faintest amount of interest in anyone. Now-"

"-your shagging the Bloody Greasy Git! Are you under a spell? If you are just nod, we'll work this out some way!" Ron yelled

Harry ran his hand through his hair, making it even more unruly. "For Merlin's sake Ron, lower your voice."

Ron spoke in a low tone, that was non the less harsh in its content. "How could you do this to me Harry?"

Harry looked to Ron in shock, and Hermonie had a look as if she had known it would come to this. "How could I do this to you? What the blood hell is that supposed to mean?"

Ron looked on the verge of a breakdown. "It should have been me."

Harry wasn't sure he heard that right, so he asked "What did you say?"

"I said it should have been me." Ron repeated louder. "I've loved you for years Harry. Since that day on the train. I should be the one having your child. I should be the one getting your love. Why not me? What does he have that I don't."

Harry sighed. Hermonie felt as if she was being ripped in two. She loved Ron, thought of them getting married, having babies. And here he was admitting he wanted to have another man's children. Not just any man, but their **best fucking friend**.

She loved Harry like a brother and Ron so much more, but she hated them both in that moment. Hated Harry for getting the love of the man she wanted. And hated Ron for giving it away to anyone but her.

"I need some air." She got up then.

"Hermonie wait-" Harry called, yet she was already out the door. He looked over to Ron who had just realized what he had done.

"Oh Merlin. Brilliant just bloody brilliant." He started to cry. Long sobs, shaking his entire body.

Harry sighed and went to sit next to him and offer some comfort. This was his best friend after all. When had thought of telling them his news, he never thought it would turn out this way. "There there Ron, it's alright. You can do better than me. I'm horrid in the morning and I snore. You could have a much better husband than me." Harry said while rapping his arms around Ron in an attempt to squelch some of the shaking.

Suddenly Ron pinned Harry down and started to kiss him. Pushing his tongue into Harry's mouth and letting out a small moan. Harry was confused, on minute he was comforting his friend, the next Ron was on top of him assaulting his mouth.

Harry tried to push him off, but Ron had more leverage than he did and doing so was futile. Harry expected it to stop once Ron noticed he wasn't responding, but it didn't.

Ron ran his hand down the side of Harry's body and up under his shirt. "Don't do this Ron please." Harry begged Ron didn't stop

He started to stroke Harry's stomach that was hardened from years of Quiddich practice and games. His hand moved to caress Harry nipples and then traveled back down.

Harry started to panic, _no no this isn't happening_, he willed himself to wake up thinking this a dream. This was his best friend, he would never take advantage of him like this. He wouldn't. But Harry knew in the back of his mind that was just what Ron was doing.

In Harry's heart, the piece that had thought Ron friend and loved him died. When Ron started to stroke his crotch through his trousers, he knew this encounter had just moved from unrequited need to rape.

He struggled in earnest as much as he could, yet he wasn't very good at physical defense, and his wand was beyond his reach on the table. Just when he thought his friend would rape him, the weight of Ron was no longer on him.

Harry scrambled over to the other side of the room and grabbed his wand, reading him self for the next onslaught. Trying to keep the darkness that was creeping over his vision at bay. That's when he heard it, the sound of flesh hitting flesh, and the yelling he hadn't heard over the pounding of his pulse in his ears.

"-wanted to do this for years." The sound of a fist hitting Ron's face.

"You like to take advantage when you don't get something huh?" The sound of a knee hitting a stomach and Ron's breath being knocked from him.

"Need to keep that temper in check." Fist connecting with Ron's jaw to knock him out. "And stay the hell away from Harry."

Someone knelt down next to him. Harry didn't look up, just turned his wand in their direction ready to curse them.

"Shh, its okay. It's only me Luv. Your safe, your safe." Serverus said softly into Harry's ear as he stroked his hair softly. Harry lowered his wand, knowing he was now safe.

Harry felt himself being lifted up and carried from the room, as the darkness over took him. When he awoke, he was laying in a bed he knew to be Serverus' and upon not seeing the man in the room, walked into the small sitting room to find him. "Sev." He called quietly when he entered.

"Here Luv, I'm here." Serverus replied, walking into the sitting room with Draco Malfoy following close behind.

"D-Draco? Why are you here?" Harry questioned, none of his usual malice and hate in his voice.

Draco smiled. "Draco huh? I like that better. I carried you here _Harry_." Draco commented.

"He was also the one who taught that rapist Wesley a lesson." Sev added

"You were the one that saved me?" Harry asked in shock.

Draco smiled again. "Couldn't let Weasel hurt my father now could I? And Dad is not in the condition to defend anyone physically."

"F-fa-father? Did I miss something?" Harry asked confused

"I adopted Draco a few years ago when he made it known to Lucius that he would not be joining the Dark Lord, and he almost killed Draco. I offered to take him, and he thinking my still a loyal Deatheater agreed saying 'now the failing would be mine'. Since we're getting married, Draco is your son also."

What Harry did next no one would have ever thought possible. He got up walked over to Draco and hugged him. Smiling and clapping Draco on the back. "Thanks son. I don't know what would have happened had you been any later. I owe you."

Draco stood and hugged Harry back. "Your reaction and acceptance is enough Father."

Serverus looked on as his new family was made bigger in the span of a moment.

000000000000000000000

000000000000000

So tell me what you think…Reviews welcome…


	5. Once Husband and Twice Father

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters….I do own the new character…

Shout outs to:daniluvsyanot

Lady-Serena-Snape

Sylvanus Snape

Chopsticks-The-Mighty  
Bloodfreak09

**This story goes on because of you….**

000000000000000000

00000000000000000

**4**

Harry sat in his potions class doing something he thought he would never do. He was hanging paying attention closely and actually understanding what was going on. Maybe because before he wasn't in love with his Professor.

He was still afraid, yeah that's right the Boy Who Didn't Give a Flying Fuck was afraid. He had moved his seat to the front of the class, while Ron was now at the very back, being watched by his irate son, Draco Potter.

Yes he said Draco Potter, and yes his son. This was a new development. Something that had happened in the last three weeks. Thinking back on it, it was one of the happiest days of his life to date.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Harry and Serverus stood in Dumbeldor's office which had been turned into a forest setting. Wild flowers and trees were in abundance. The shelter at which Harry and Serverus stood was made of Climbing Ivy and Iris' woven together. Behind them stood Draco waiting for his part in the ceremony._

_In front of them stood Dumbeldore, waiting. Serverus was dressed in green robes with white trim, and Harry in Golden robes with white trim. The white to symbolize the purity of their love. _

_Draco stood behind them in green and gold robes, and Dumbeldore in All white as the officiate. The ceremony began with them clasping each others hands and them repeating or answering the Headmaster._

"_-and do you both enter into this union freely of your own will. With love in your hearts?"_

_Sev and Harry spoke "We Do."_

"_And do you swear to hold eat other above all others? To love, protect and cherish, with all that you are?"_

"_We do."_

_Dumbeldore gave them their wands back. "Then join your magic and let the two become one." _

_Harry and Serverus watched the light come from the tips of their wands and flow together. Harry and Sev meet each others eyes and smiled._

"_May I now introduce Harold Potter and his husband Serverus Potter. Draco step forward."_

_Draco moved up in between Harry and Serverus. "Draco do you forsake all others who call you son, who call you family and now embrace the Potters, Harold and Serverus as you only Parents?"_

"_I Do." Draco said smiling._

_Dumbeldore handed him his wand. "Then let your magic join with theirs."_

_Draco watch as streams of light came from Harry and Serverus' wands and flowed mingling with his. "I am now very pleased to announce you are now Draconius Potter, son of Harold and Serverus Potter."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry smiled, that was perhaps the best day of his life. Students got up and collected their things. He realized he must have been daydreaming far longer than he thought. He stood and started to gather his books and scrolls together.

As he was packing away his quills and inkwell a hand landed on his shoulder. He spun around, wand already in hand. Draco smiled.

"Relax Dad it's only me. You alright?" He questioned

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'm ok Dray. Just in my own little world. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just about to head to practice. I was wondering if you wanted to head out together, or if you were stopping at home first?" Draco questioned. Home now being Servers' old quarters witch now had two more rooms for a total of three bedrooms, both with their own bathroom. Another bathroom for guests, a living room a dining room and a kitchen.

Harry smiled down at his son, he had a growth spurt and now stood 3 inches taller than Draco. "Straight to practice, I was just packing up."

"Well here comes Da, don't forget to kiss him before we go." Draco commented.

Harry smiled and kissed Sev. "Hey Hun. How are you feeling today?"

Sev smiled. "Good, but a bit tired." He commented as Harry leaned down to kiss his belly where their second child formed.

He wasn't showing yet, but he soon would. Wizard pregnancy's lasted only five months and he was almost through his first. _(I don't know if they do. But for my story its true.)_

Harry looked at Serverus in worry. "Do try to rest this afternoon Hun and take that potion Poppy gave you."

"I will, I promise." Serverus said as Harry gave him a hug and a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too. See you after practice." Harry called over his shoulder.

Draco kissed Sev's stomach and gave his Da a hug. "See you at home later, Love you Da." Draco said as he ran to catch up with Harry.

"Love you too." Sev called. He marveled at how sweet Draco was now that the threat of Lucius Malfoy no longer hung over his head. _He has always been my son._ Sev thought.

He was smiling as he turned to mutter the spell that would close the classroom door, only to find Ron Weesley standing inside the classroom. He must have been hidden when Harry and Draco left.

Sev tried for disinterest. "Mr. Weesely, don't you have another professor to bother right about now?"

Ron acted as if he hadn't heard, as he stepped closer to Serverus. "You took him from me. He was mine and I loved him. You just had to take that from me."

"Harry? He was never yours. So how could I have taken him from you." Sev said as his hands came up to protect his stomach.

Ron noticed the movement and his face twisted in anger. "You Bloody HORE! You took advantage of him and now dare to carry the child that should be mine!"

Sev knew he was in trouble, he concentrated on the link he had with jis husband and son. _Help! Ron's in the potions room and I think he might hurt the baby._ "Mr. Weesley," Sev said calmly even though he felt nothing of the sort. "I would never take advantage of Harry." _Please let them come quickly._

000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Help! Ron's in the potions room and I think he might hurt the baby._ Draco looked over to his Father to see if he had heard the plea for help also, and found him gone. Draco took off running toward the Potions classroom.

Tripping over someone, he stopped long enough to mutter an apology before taking off at a run again. Not noticing the person had gotten up and was know running behind him. Following him to the class.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry's anger took the form of a red aura flowing around his body. With the wave of a hand, the door to the classroom disintegrated and he stepped through…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco arrived to find the door gone and the scene inside of the room very surprising.

"On Merlin." The unknow person said from behind Draco. He turned to find…..

000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000

So what do you think? Piece of crap? or is it All That?…Reviews welcome.


	6. A Taste of What Is To Come

I do not own anything or any one of these characters, I do own the new character….

**Shout Outs: **daniluvsyanotSarahamandaSev'sAcidPotion

Chopsticks-The-Mighty Moon Dreamer '93 Quidditch-Star4

Bloodfreak09 **You are the reason this story goes on………….**

**Taste of What Is To Come**

Draco groaned at the site before him, his Da was on the floor with arm twisted at an odd angle. Ron was leaning over him with his wand drawn clearly displaying his….

"You took the Bloody Mark!" the new comer asked

Draco turned back and watched as Hermonie's face went through the 7 stages of grief in a mater of seconds. And as she began to faint, he caught her in his arms.

Harry clenched his fist and rose it into the air. Ron was soon hovering above Serverus. With a flick of his other wrist Ron was disarmed. He looked around, where could he find help. Surely his love would never hurt him.

When Harry spoke his voice was deep, something that sent shivers down Draco's spine. "For touching what is mine, You will never be forgiven. You will die and I will be the one to kill you. But first…"

Harry's fist opened and Ron feel to the floor, only to be slammed into the stone of the Potions room wall. When the red haired wizard feel to the ground, Harry was right there, pinning him down. He started to punch the man beneath him.

Gripping Ron's head he slammed it into the floor. When the wizard would pass out, Harry would wake him with a spell and start the beating all over again. Harry rose his fist to strike him again when a hand touched his shoulder.

Instantly Harry felt calm, he turned and met the eyes of his husband. He turned to where Ron now laid, swaled on the floor. He hadn't even the energy to curl up. Harry was shocked at what he did, but felt no remorse. Soon, very soon, he would see him dead.

"OH Sev my heart. Your arm, it was broken. It looks alright now, you healed it?" Harry questioned, cooing over his pregnant mate.

"No, the baby did. I felt a warm sensation and next thing I new my arm was healed." Sev explained

Harry rubbed Sev's belly. Grateful for what ever Deity looked out for him and his family. "Hey there little one, you healed your Da. Your going to be so strong." Draco moved into the room still cradling Hermonie. Harry never noticed the new arrival his son was making room for.

"I think an explanation is in order." A voice said from behind them. Harry closed his eyes in exasperation, this shit was going to escalate really fast.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok Guys just a taste of what is to come…just a taste….


	7. He Made Me Do It

I do not own anything or any one of these characters, I do own the new character….

**Shout Outs: **daniluvsyanot

Sarahamanda

Sev'sAcidPotion

Chopsticks-The-Mighty

Lady-Serena-Snape

**You are the reason this story goes on………….**

**He Made Me DO It**

Draco groaned at the site before him, his Da was on the floor with arm twisted at an odd angle. Ron was leaning over him with his wand drawn clearly displaying his….

"You took the Bloody Mark!" the new comer asked

Draco turned back and watched as Hermonie's face went through the 7 stages of grief in a mater of seconds. And as she began to faint, he caught her in his arms.

Harry clenched his fist and rose it into the air. Ron was soon hovering above Serverus. With a flick of his other wrist Ron was disarmed. He looked around, where could he find help. Surely his love would never hurt him.

When Harry spoke his voice was deep, something that sent shivers down Draco's spine. "For touching what is mine, You will never be forgiven. You will die and I will be the one to kill you. But first…"

Harry's fist opened and Ron feel to the floor, only to be slammed into the stone of the Potions room wall. When the red haired wizard feel to the ground, Harry was right there, pinning him down. He started to punch the man beneath him.

Gripping Ron's head he slammed it into the floor. When the wizard would pass out, Harry would wake him with a spell and start the beating all over again. Harry rose his fist to strike him again when a hand touched his shoulder.

Instantly Harry felt calm, he turned and met the eyes of his husband. He turned to where Ron now laid, swaled on the floor. He hadn't even the energy to curl up. Harry was shocked at what he did, but felt no remorse. Soon, very soon, he would see him dead.

"OH Sev my heart. Your arm, it was broken. It looks alright now, you healed it?" Harry questioned, cooing over his pregnant mate.

"No, the baby did. I felt a warm sensation and next thing I new my arm was healed." Sev explained

Harry rubbed Sev's belly. Grateful for what ever Deity looked out for him and his family. "Hey there little one, you healed your Da. Your going to be so strong." Draco moved into the room still cradling Hermonie. Harry never noticed the new arrival his son was making room for.

"I think an explanation is in order." A voice said from behind them. Harry closed his eyes in exasperation, this shit was going to escalate really fast.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Continued…..**

Harry ran his hand through his hair, this wasn't something he was expecting. To get caught. Well to tell the truth he knew it was going to happen. He just didn't want any extra stress on his husband and child.

"Look Albus, I did what I had to do." Harry said pointing in the general direction of where Ron still lay in a broken heap.

Dumbeldore raised his eyebrow, and annoyingly his eyes twinkled. "I believe he made you defend your family. The bond between to wizards as powerful as you and Serverus is a strong one. The love you both share for your two children would not have allowed anything else. Though I wonder, he _made _you beat him to a pulp?"

Hermonie started to laugh, huge belly laughs. So much so that Draco had to set her on the floor for fear of droping her. "Shit Harry, don't you do anything like a normal wizard?"

Harry stared at her for a moment before he too broke into laughter, followed by Draco and oddly enough Serverus. It was Serverus laughing that cause Dumbeldore to laugh along with them. An odd sight indeed for Remus to see as he walked into the potions room in search of Harry.

There on the floor lay Ronald Weasley in a heap. He looked to be comatose and lay in a small pool of blood, which trickled from the broken bones in his face. Remus briefly wondered who had done that, vicious attack that it was. The man must have pissed the wrong person off.

And around Ron's body stood Dumbeldore, the supposed composed and cultured headmaster.

Hermonie, the brilliant and sweet student his adopted son had come to call friend.

Draco, his adopted grandson, whom he had come to understand love like his own flesh and blood. That one was a shock.

Serverus, his adopted son-in-law, who was a rare thing indeed to see on the floor.

And finally, Harry. His son, as he now thought of him and all the above mentioned persons as family, was laying on the floor next to his husband and son. Harry's knuckles were bleeding, though as he sniffed the air, he found it was not his blood.

It was probably Ron's. Bloody Hell! That meant that it was Harry that beat the shit out of Ron. Wow. Remus stopped a moment to feel the fatherly pride before he was angry that his son would take out his anger on someone so violently.

Anyway, he was more so shocked by the fact that here they all lay around the broken body on Ron Weasly, LAUGHING THEIR BLOODY HEADS OFF!

"What the hell is going on in here?" Remus asked loudly over the laughter.

Draco immediately stopped laughing. As did the rest of the group. "Err, Grandfather. We were. We got carried away. It's not what it looks like."

"Then what the hell is it. Because from where I stand it looks like my hot head of a son, beat the crap out of Weasley over there. Hermonie probably wasn't involved. Then Dumbeldore came to reprimand you all. And somehow in the mist of it, you all started to laugh manically over Ron's bloody body." Remus stated.

Draco looked around the room, then at the floor. "Oh, I guess it is what it looks like then." Draco replied. Which caused another out burst of laughter to erupt from the room.

"What do you have to say for yourself Harry?" Remus questioned

All Harry could say was. "He Made Me Do It!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So what do you think….


	8. We Grow In Numbers

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters…I do own the new character…. 

**Shout outs**: Lady-Serena-Snape (my Prize Reviewer)

lillinfields

daniluvsyanot

Sarahamanda

FlayingFoxFire

Sliver of Melody

Chopsticks-The-Mighty

**This story goes on because of you…  
**

**7**

In the months that followed the attack on Serverus, Draco and Hermonie had become very close. Taking to eating their lunch together outside by the lake and eating dinner every night with Draco's parents.

Harry and Sev for their part in everything were nothing but ecstatically happy for their son.

Hermonie had been told the day of the attack about Draco's new patronage and of Sev and Harry's marriage. She in turn had told him of her thoughts of love toward Ron and her guilt at leaving Harry with him that day.

Draco was very understanding and Hermonie started to heal. Slowly the two began a relationship that his father's saw coming a mile away.

Graduation was just around the corner and Sev was in the last stages of his pregnancy. Harry and Draco were hovering over him at every moment.

Hermonie tried to sneak Sev away from his smothering family for a while on the premise of shopping for the baby. Witch brought them to the topic of where the family would live after graduation.

Sev decided he would with draw from his position as Potions Professor and focus on his family.

Harry suggested they move into one of the properties he had inherited from his Parents or Godfather. They decided on a house in a place called Merth a few hours away from the shoreline.

Draco gave his Dad a look, and when Harry nodded in approval, he got down on one knee in front of Hermonie.

Draco grasped her hand, "Hermonie, these lasts months have shown me more than I have ever learned in all my life. My fathers have shown me that I deserve to be loved and what it is to be a family. With you I have learned how to be a good friend, how to forgive and how to love. I ask you now, to do me the extreme honor or becoming my wife. "

Hermonie felt tears slip from her eyes. "Yes! Yes Draco I'll marry you."

Draco smiled as he slipped the ring Harry had helped him pick out onto her finger.

Hermonie jumped up and kissed a now estatic Draco, before running over to Harry and Sev to show them the ring. Hermonie hugged Harry and then Sev.

"Well I guess that means you're my Da and Dad now too. Oh I'm so excited so many things to do I have to start planning. Where will we have the wedding, the party. Where will we live, the children have to go to school here." She began to blab, her hands waving around.

"Monie, calm down. You have plenty of time. In the meantime, we'd love it if you came to live with us in the new house." Harry offered.

Grinning ear to ear, Hermonie hugged Harry. "Thank you Dad that would be great."

Sev began to laugh, "We just went from two to three children Luv."

"I know, by this time next year we'll have a whole brood running around." He said smiling.

Sev smiled back, his thoughts on the other brood. The Weasley clan. The deflection of the youngest son was taking a toll on the usually close knit family.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Ron was thrown in Askaban and was awaiting trial. His oldest brothers, Bill, Percy and Charlie while busy with their own family's had found the time to visit their brother in prison.

The experience left something to be desired. Ron was practically out of his mind.

Fred and George in a fit of shame, had disowned their family. Their parents had believed Ron innocent and not capable of committing near rape and murder on Sev and Harry.

Fred and George knowing Harry would not lie to them, met with resistance in trying to convince their family other wise.

In the end they ended up turning their back on them, in difference to following them on their current path.

One that was leading right to the side of the Dark Lord.

Young Ginny had been torn between her duty as a daughter and her duty to herself.

Harry told her if she ever needed a place to stay. She was more than welcome to come to them. He had given the youngest Weasley the address and a whispered word to keep safe.

Fred and George had shown up a few weeks later, Dumbeldore with them. And with something akin to shock merged their magic with Harry, Sev and Draco. Effectively making Harry and Sev their brothers and Draco their nephew.

Fred and George were no longer Weasley's, they had become Potter's.

00000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

Okay, Reviews Welcome…and I accept all e mails there's a link in my profile


	9. Many More Potters

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, I do own the new characters……….. 

Shout outs: Lady-Serena-Snape (my Prize Reviewer)

Sliver of Melody

Sarahamanda

Jiyu Hatell Kodai

FlayingFoxFire

daniluvsyanot

momocolady

Kimi kimz

This story goes on because of you………..

**8**

"I don't know-" Fred started

"-if this is a good idea. Not to mention-" George picked up

"-his skills in herboligy." Fred finished.

Harry watched as his brothers continued to list the pro's and con's of a new development in the Potter family. He thought back to the day it all began, just one week ago.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Sev was laying on his husband's lap, while Harry idly stroked his hand over his stomach. Very soon there would be a new addition to the family. Not to mention all the other additions. Meaning the night before and the very uncomfortable talk they had with their son.

Draco had come into his father's room looking less than pleased. Ok, he looked down right frightened. He sat down quietly on the end of the bed. Harry and Sev waited until he was ready to begin.

"Uh. Dad, Da, I uh kinda have something to tell you. Could I ask something first?" He questioned, seeming very timid.

When Harry and Sev nodded meaning 'You can ask us anything.' Draco continued.

"Well umm, I. It is to say."

"Just bloody spit it out Draconius." Sev grumbled

Draco turned even more pale, if that was possible, but continued. "Hermonie's pregnant! I….got…got her pregnant." He said trailing off.

For seconds, no one spoke. Then Harry lept up and began to hug Draco. "I'm so happy for you Son. Congratulations."

"Yes. Lots of luck. You will make an excellent father." Sev said, finally getting up to hug his son. His belly restricting his movements, causing him to give Draco a sideways hug.

Draco looked stunned. "Your not, not mad?"

Harry looked shocked, Sev looked sad. "Draco, we would never hit you or disown you for following your heart. You love each other, despite what the 'others' brought you up to think, we back you up. All the way. "

"Besides," Harry interjected, "I can wait to be called Grandpa."

"That is funny, you a Grandpa at 18." Draco laughed and his father's joined in.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

They were all having a little get together at the Potter house, having moved the family to live there until graduation. Harry remembered how as they all sat celebrating and laughing about Harry being a wrinkled old man at the tender age of 18, the front door opened and his twin brothers Fred and George walked in with people behind them.

As Harry, Draco and Hermonie stood brandishing their wands, Fred and George began to laugh. "No worry's Harry, we only brought and old friend." Fred said.

"Emphasis on the friend part." George put in.

The 'friends' they brought, turned out to be Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom.

"Hello Harry." Neville said walking over to shake Harry's hand.

Harry shook his hand, but when Ginny reached to shake his hand, he noticed her trembling. He pulled he into a hug instead. "It's alright, your okay now." He spoke softly, tiring to sooth her.

As the rest of his family sat down, and Draco and Hermonie begain to argue about her and the baby getting hurt. And why did she stand up like that. With Hermonie countering with, did she look like some helpless squab. And he better shut his mouth or no fun that night. Which brought silence to the room.

An embarrassed looking Draco turned back to the girl, no woman in his Dad's arms. "Ginny, what's wrong? Why are you here?"

"I, I decided to take Harry up on his offer. My- er the, um they." She began to cry.

Neville moved to help console the girl. Fred spoke up. "The Weasley's have all gone dark."

George added saying, "We found Ginny in her room crying, they had tried to get her to come with them to take the dark mark-"

"-Apparently," Fred interjected. "she had to kill Felur."

"Yes when I got there, her body was still on the floor." Neville added.

"You were in the house when this happened?" Sev questioned

"Yes." Neville replied, with a look at Ginny, who nodded. "Ginny and I are engaged to be married. We had a date to, er spend some time together. When I came through by floo I was grabbed by Mrs. Weasley. After I got away and went to look for Ginny, Fred and George were already there. And Felur was already dead."

"She contacted us-" George began

"-with the panic charm we gave her." Fred finished

"What panic charm?" Hermonie asked

Ginny held up a necklace, that at first glance seemed to boast onlt a small stone on the end of the chain. But when Hermonie looked closer, she found a small button. One that when pressed, had brought the twins immediately.

"We gave it to her when she turned 14-" Fred started

"-To call us if any boys harassed her." George added "Then we brought them here."

Harry nodded to his brothers. They had discussed this a few weeks ago. What to do if Ginny decided to come to them for help. "Ginny, what do you want to do?"

There was a silent plea of 'don't make me have to hurt you too.' Ginny stood up, breaking Neville's embrace to stand tall and proud.

A young woman who had defeated death eaters before. Who watched her family crumble around her and still did not bend. Who has to kill to survive and would do it again for the sake of the greater good.

Harry realized he would be proud to have her as a daughter.

"I want to join with you." She said.

"Neville?" Harry questioned

"I always believed in you Harry, I want to join you too." He said looking older than his 17 years.

Harry nodded, as one by one the other members of Harry's family stood. Fred and George walked to the fireplace and fire called Dumbeldore, who walked right through.

His eyes twinkling, Dumbeldore moved to the center of the room, moving the furniture to create more room. Hermonie stood to the side of Draco and they all created a circle. Harry helped Sev to his place at his side, as Hermonie was at Draco's . Ginny and Neville stood in the center.

"Today we join Generva and Neville into this family. Please raise your wands." As Ginny and Neville rose there wands and the magic was released, Dumbeldore told the members of the potter family to raise their wands also. One by one: Fred, George, Hermonie, Draco, Serverus, and Harry watched as their magic joined with that of Ginny and Neville.

Harry and Sev's magic was woven the strongest with the two newcomers. And when the magic ceased to flow Dumbeldore spoke the words he had before. "-Geverva and Neville, take these two, Harold and Serverus as your parents, forsaking all that came before them?"

"We do." Ginny and Neville replied as they felt their magic bond with Harry;s and Sev's, as well as with Hermonie and Draco's ,when asked if they accepted them as their siblings. And with Fred and George when asked if they accepted them as their fathers brothers.

"We do." Harry and Sev replied, when asked do they accept Ginny and Neville as their children. Ginny and daughter and Neville as a son-in-law. Witch surprised Harry and Sev. They didn't know Ginny was pregnant. Making her and Neville's part of the bond like a marriage.

"It is now my pleasure, to present to you Generva Potter and Neville Potter." Dumbeldore announced with glee.

As they all hugged and welcomed Ginny and Neville, Sev realized that their family just went from 8 members to 11. My, my the Potter family was growing quickly. As he hugged his daughter and son, Sev realized that the Dark Lord was in for a very unpleasant surprise.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH **

Well that's the end of another chapter….what do you think…Reviews are welcomed and encouraged…as are e mails


	10. WE GROW BY LEAPS AND BOUNDS

I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters…any original characters…MINE

We Grow By Leaps and Bounds

Dumbeldore moved to the center of the room, moving the furniture to create more room. Hermonie stood to the side of Draco and they all created a circle. The order in witch they stood defining their place in the family. Harry helped Sev to his place at his side, as Hermonie was at Draco's . Fred and George stood slightly to the left and behind Harry and Severus. Ginny and Neville stood in the center.

"Today we join Generva and Neville into this family. Please raise your wands." As Ginny and Neville rose there wands and the magic was released, Dumbeldore told the members of the Potter family to raise their wands also.

One by one: Fred, George, Hermonie, Draco, Severus, and Harry watched as their magic joined with that of Ginny and Neville. Harry and Sev's magic was woven the strongest with the two newcomers. And when the magic ceased to flow Dumbeldore spoke the words he had before. "-Generva, take these two, Harold and Severus as your parents, forsaking all that came before them?"

"I do." Ginny replied as she felt her magic bond with Harry's and Sev's. The magic rolled together in lighter tones as they blended their magic with Hermonie and Draco's as her siblings. Though Hormone's bond was a bit different, as she was an in-law. Slightly brighter lights exploded from their wands when asked if they accepted Fred and George as her uncles. Forsaking all bonds they once held through her old family.

Neville watched as his wand bonded him to Ginny in tighter bands of light than with Harry and Severus, wondering what was going on he watched as Ginny seemed to change before his eyes.

"We do." Harry and Sev replied, when asked do they accept Ginny and Neville as their children.

Light bright and full of colors shot from Harry and Sev's wands to blend with Ginny and Neville's, binding them making Ginny their daughter as if by blood and Neville as a son-in-law. Witch surprised Harry and Sev. They didn't know Ginny was pregnant. Witch made her and Neville's part of the bond like a marriage. This ritual they had perfected to be as deep as solid as a blood bond, well minus the blood.

Ginny now stood before them with hair the color of Lily Evans-Potter and eyes as dark as her father Sev's.

Harry smiled. "She got your eyes Angel." He spoke softly to his husband. Sev just smiled his eyes showing his happiness at this.

"It is now my pleasure, to present to you Generva Potter and Neville Potter." Dumbeldore announced with glee.

Neville smiled hugging his new family. "I always wanted a big family."

"Me also my Son." Sev replied rubbing his growing belly.

As they all hugged and welcomed Ginny and Neville, Sev realized that their family just went from 8 members to 11. My, my the Potter family was growing quickly. Sev realized that the Dark Lord was in for a very unpleasant surprise.

Here we are back again. What do you think? Reviews are as always welcome.


	11. GRANDPA HERE WE COME

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters...any origional characters...MINE

GRANDPA HERE WE COME

"Hey Father, do you think we should add another bathroom onto the fourth floor?" Neville questioned

"Well, it might be a good idea, the family is growing so big so fast. Another bathroom couldn't hurt." Harry replied. "Fred, could you help me with this?" Harry asked gesturing to the blank wall in front of them.

Smiling Fred and Harry began to chant softly, their palms facing toward the wall. Stepping back the three Potters looked up to see an open bathroom door where there was a moment ago nothing.

"Wow good job Dad." Draco said as he came from down the hall.

They were putting the finishing touches on the fourth floor of their manor. Just in case it was needed. Well Harry was holding out hope for a few people Remus was moving in with them at the end of the week. Harry thought that moment of Sirius….oh Merlin that was it!

Turning to Fred, Harry started to voice his idea "Hey Bro, I have something I-"

Shoving aside Harry, Sev ran into the bathroom ad slammed the door I a stunned Harry and Fred. "Guess he couldn't wait." Draco said

"Told you that bathroom was a good idea." Neville said walking away with his older brother.

"Merlin what do you want a medal, there's like 40 pregnant people-" Draco's voice faded out as they started down the stairs.

"The Den then?" Harry questioned

Fred nodded and they made their way down the back staircase to the Den. "Hey guys what's up?" George questioned. He and Fred, contrairy to popular belief spent a lot of time apart.

"Harry here has an idea to run by me. We were just heading to the Den to discuss it." Fred replied and tilted his head. George soundlessly followed them into the Den.

"Ok Bro out with it." Fred spoke inpatient

"I was thinking about Dad and him moving in with us at the end of the week-" He began

"Yeah, he seriously needs to find someone." George offered

Harry nodded "Exactly! But…"

"What?" His brothers asked

"Wow, that sounded wrong. Dad, being with someone. When we were creating the bathroom out of nothing it hit me."

George smacked Fred "You could have waited until you were IN the bathroom."

Shaking their heads at George, Harry went on "Sirius is in the Vale, he feel through. He's in a place with no way out. No ladder, no Steps-"

"NO DOORWAY!" They all exclaimed

"Yes, and now that we are all family we all share the same magic. The same power at different strengths. We have enough, more than enough power to make a doorway and let him out." Harry finished

Fred shook his head sadly. "Problem guys, how will he know when to step through, or even where."

"Damn, that's a good question."Harry responded

Moving into the room slowly Sev and Ginny sat on the couch closest to the fireplace. "-so I said 'your face!'" Neville finished before noticing the room was full. Severus tapped his son on the arm.

"Ow." Draco replied

"Do shut up and sit down Draconius." Severus replied dryly.

"Yes Father. Sorry" Draco replied

"Harry, do you have something to say to us Luv?" Severus asked still glaring at his son.

Nodding Harry stood in the middle of the room and waited for his family to settle. "Okay, as we were putting in the new bathroom in the top floor-"

"Thank Merlin." Hermonie commented

Severus coughed

"Sorry Father." she blushed

Harry continued "Anyway, I got to thinking about Sirius. He feel through the Veil, a place you cant escape, no windows no doors. We made an opening for the bathroom without any doors."

"We don't know where he is exactly." Neville commented.

"Yes there was that little snag in the revelation."

"Are we magical of not? Do a spell." Ginny commented

"For?" Harry prompted

"Honestly Dad, a spell to find a mate." Ginny added

"But then we would need the mate of the person we're looking for." George added.

A squeak was heard followed by footsteps. "Hello, Harry, Severus, kids. Anyone home?" Remus had dropped by.

Suddenly The rest of the Potters caught on. Maybe this plan to find Sirius wasn't so far fetched after all. _

All reviews are welcomed


	12. THE BIRTH

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS…ALL ORIGIONAL CHARACTERS ARE MINE….

The Birth

Harry and the twins put their plan into action a month later. Severus and the others stayed behind. It was supposed to be a quick trip, but they didn't account for having to find Sirius first.

As the three brothers searched for their wayward father, things were quickly spiraling out of control at home.

"POTTER!" Severus screamed.

Draco was mopping his Da's head with a damp cloth.

"Baby's coming. What do we do?" Hermonie questioned her fiancé.

"If she's asking that, we're in trouble." Ginny murmured

Neville jumped up from his place on the floor. "Luna!" He yelled throwing a handful of red powder in the fireplace.

A blond head appeared in the flames. "Plant friend, how are you? Have you seen any Garsnaps in your garden and are bringing them to me?" The blond questioned

"Luna, cut the shit. I need you to come through to Potter Manor. Severus is having his baby and Father is out. I need your help." Neville explained

Nodding Luna's head disappeared only to reappear a few moments later as she stepped out of the fireplace with a medical bag.

"How far apart are the contractions?" She questioned. Seemingly suddenly sane.

When no one answered she flicked her wand and on the wall a clock appeared. "Keep track of them and let me know Draco."

He nodded.

"Hermonie, please get me a bowl of hot water and a few clean towels." Luna watched as Hermoine ran to complete her task.

"We're wizards. What do you need that for?" Ginny was confused

"I don't. I needed to get her out of the room. She was making me nervous. Draco?" Luna questioned. She was rapidly flicking her wand. Turning Severus' clothes into a large shirt and covering his bottom with a sheet. She quickly checked his heart rate and the baby vitals. Nodding she turned to Draco.

"Three minutes." He responded. He was in awe of her. This was not the Luny Lovegood he remembered. His brother seemed to know just who to call to help his Da.

"It's time then. These babies are ready. Neville a baby cot please.

As Neville went about transfiguring a baby cot Hermione returned with the items. Luna quickly spelled her hands and Sev's stomach clean, then made an incision on his stomach with her wand. Reaching in she quickly pulled a baby from the panting 'mother'.

"It's a boy." Luna said as she handed the baby to Neville who with the help of Hermonie cleaned the baby and handed him to Ginny to be placed in the cot.

Luna pulled the second baby from Severus. "Another boy." She announced. As the other cleaned and placed the baby with his twin, Luna closed the incision and cleaned herself and the new 'mother'.

"Here you are Sir." Luna watched as Severus drank the vial containing a mix of a mild pain and sleeping potion.

Neville hugged Luna, earning a glare from Ginny. "Thank you so much, I don't know what we'd have done."

"Yes thank you so much Luny- er Luna." Draco corrected himself.

"No problem. I am happy to help." Luna replied

"Wait till Dad gets back. He'll be sorry he missed it." Ginny added

"Missed what?" Harry questioned. Stepping into the room with the twins and a shadowed figure behind him.

What do you think? Reviews as always are welcome


	13. HELLO STRANGER

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS…ALL ORIGIONAL CHARACTERS ARE MINE….

Special shout-out to

Flying Chrissy

Wolf Dragon Demon

Marikili68

LIGHTNSHADOWS

HELLO STRANGER

"What did I miss?" Harry questioned as he moved over to Severus.

"What did you-?" Severus smacked Harry right across the back of his head.

Harry flinched and then turned to frown at his slightly breathless and sweaty husband. "Oi what was that about?"

Harry then took a good look around the room. Draco was flushed, his normally pale skin dotted with a red blush. He was watching his Dad with frightened yet relieved green eyes, his Grandmother Lily's eyes. His now black hair sported red highlights throughout. Hermonie was holding a pot of water and towels were across her arm. What was that about? He continued around the room, everything seemed normal.

There was his son-in-law Neville Potter holding a baby and rocking it slowly. There was his daughter Ginerva was holding another baby and staring at him as if he was stupid. What's new? Her hair now a shade of red equal to that of Lily Potter's, her eyes a dark color reminiscent of her father Severus.

Beyond them was Luna silently waiting with a bit of a smile on her face. "Oh hey there Luna, what brings you by?" Severus smacked him again on the back of the head.

"Dammit Potter! Do you not see that I just gave birth to your children. Your TWIN children!"

Harry blinked and opened his mouth to reply…

"YOU WHAT!" Came a loud voice from behind the silently laughing former Weasley twins.

The shadow that was behind the twins moved to the front. Everyone in the room was stunned to see a healthy and very much alive Sirius Black. Sirius moved toward the bed where Severus and Harry were. It seemed everyone was holding their breath, waiting for the craziness that was to come out of his mouth. He wasn't know to be the best of friends with the former Snape.

Sirius moved to Severus bedside and did something no one would have expected…he hugged Severus. "Oh Merlin! Thank you. You have given me two wonderful grandchildren. This is soo much better than I expected and-"

Draco leaned over to Neville who was watching with a kind of abject horror "Umm, are we sure there wasn't any brain damage from the veil?"

Neville shook his head in the negative, but it was Luna who replied. "I am sure that he was like this before he fell through."

"-oh we just have to name one after me. Grandpa's honors and all that!" Sirius kept on.

Severus was scared and confused. "Um, Black? Are you quite allright? You do remember me? Snape? Snivellius?" He looked up at the Lord of the house of Black.

"Yes I do. The past is behind us. I watched over you and the others from behind the veil. It seemed a lot longer for time to pass in the veil. I had a lot of time to think. I had a lot of time to watch as I saw you fall for and love my son with everything you are. You are a far greater man than I ever could have known. I am happy to have you as family." He then hugged Severus again.

Speachless and a bit tearyeyed, damn hormones, Sev hugged back. "Thank you…Father."

Sirius just smiled softly. He gasped as he was yanked away from the bed and into strong arms. "Remmy." He whisped…but he knew his husband could hear him.

"My mate, you came back. How? When? Who-" Remus muttered…

Harry and the twins raised their hands, "That would be us. We accidently stumbled across the solution to getting Father back for you."

"Yes, we thought that-" Fred started

"-it would be a great-" George picked up

"-surprise for you. We hope-" Fred started again

"-you don't mind." George ended.

"Of course not. Thank you boys. You don't know how much this means" He cuddled Sirius back to him.

"I so hope the new twins don't do that who talking for eachother thing…creepy." Ginny said into the silent room.

"New twins?" Harry questioned. He dodged as Severus went to hit him again. "Sorry, sorry I'm caught up. Please bring the babies over, I can't believe I missed them being born." Harry grumbled as he was handed a twin in each arm. He carefully looked at each baby, they were so beautiful. Bending down he laid them next to their mom. Sev took over counting fingers and toes. Their eyes were closed so they didn't know what color they were, but they both had the crazy potter hair.

"Did I miss it?" Came a voice from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see Albus Dumbledore twinkling in the doorway. No one asked what he was there for. They knew. He nodded as Remus and Sirius moved into the circle Luna grasping onto Severus hand. Harry looked into her eyes, seeing if this was what she really wanted. It was.

They seemed to run through a fog as the now similar oath was taken. Albus stopped, "The babies names?"

A light flashed as Albus added the new Potters to the mix. As he stood back he could see the suttle changes in Harry. He was taller, maybe 6 foot 1, his body still slender but looked more powerful. His hair fell below his neck and curled in typical Black fashion. The babies opened their eyes and wailed to the world.

Two little boys, identical like their uncles. Romulus Alnilam Lupin-Potter and Remus Alnitak Lupin-Potter, named so for their grandfather Remus, but also as another nod to Sirius for his black heritage. It also nodded to the elder Potters for James' father married a black, Dorea. The middle names were of course a nod to Remus and Severus for their Roman names. Romulus had the green eyes of his dad and Remus had the black eyes of his father. Luna Lupin-Potter smiled her once blond hair now a darker sandy blond as Remus and her eyes a blue green. She smiled at her brother Harry and her father's Sirius and Remus. Almost as one the eyes of the now Lupin-Potter family flashed a golden yellow then back.

Albus nodded as he left the home. Poor Voldemort wouldn't know what hit him.

Elsewhere a shivering redhead kneeled before the tattered robes of a skeleton like figure….soon they thought…soon..

Reviews as always are welcome…

Thanks to all for reading


	14. He Did What?

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS…ALL ORIGIONAL CHARACTERS ARE MINE…

Shout outs To:

Strawberrychan1 Ichigochan1

Wolf Dragon Demon – Long enough wait for ya? :P

He Did WHAT!

Remus sat on the couch in the Lupin-Potter mansion. He was holding his four month old grandson and namesake Remus. The baby sat watching his grandfather with a kind of patience and study not seen in children his age. Remus was just staring back shocked at what he had just witnessed.

They had been playing as they were often to do. Little Remus was shaking a stuffed toy shaped like a wolf. It looked a bit like Remus as Moony. Remus was playing with the baby by taking the toy and shaking it, then handing it back to the baby to shake and so on. Remus had gotten distracted on his turn taking the toy and was a bit too slow to hand it back. Baby Remus had instead of crying, turned into a wolf cub.

Yes that's right a wolf cub. Instead of the tiny cute baby Lupin-Potter there was a still cute, but dangerous and salivating werewolf cub on the couch. What the hell?

Remus was confused to say the least. He knew that his family had gone through some changes when they had done the ceremony four months ago, but he never thought it would have been something like this as the outcome. Yeah he expected a few personality quirks, maybe a craving for raw meat. But this was crazy. He needed to test this out.

Later that day he had the family all assembled in the living room. Including Hermione and new baby Tobias Draconius Lupin-Potter, named for his grandpa Severus and his daddy.

"So…what's they problem Dad?" Harry questioned a pacing Remus

"This is about Remus." He replied

"Umm..we get that, you called us here we figured-" Harry started only to be interrupted

"Just be serious.." Remus replied

"He can't be serious, I-" a growl interrupted the old joke

Remus sat down suddenly, then stood and took Romulus and Remus from their dads and put them on the carpet. "These babies…well at least Remus, I have seen him transform into a werewolf."

Neville started to laugh, but when everyone just sat there, he began to think it was serious, seriously. "Oh wow. So can you show us granddad?"

Remus nodded and brought out the toy. He shook it then handed it to Remus. He took the toy back and waited. This time it was different. Baby Remus started to growl which made Romulus do the same and before anyone could comment, there were two werewolf cubs on the floor.

"Well I'll be damned." Severus stated

Sirius nodded then started to look thoughtful. "I wonder if it's just them or is it all of us. I mean none of us changed with the moon except you Remus. And even then, it didn't hurt you like it used to. You seemed different."

Remus was nodding. "I have a family now, a pack. It makes all the difference. But I'm not sure about the rest of you transforming."

"Well I purpose-"

"-we test this out by-"

"-the same method except-"

"-maybe pain or concentration, don't think-"

"-a toy will cut it." The twins volleyed back and forth.

"Great idea! I will go first." Harry exclaimed excited. He walked over to where his two werewolf cubs were and closed his eyes. He thought on what the twins looked like as cubs and what Moony was like on the full moons. He didn't know if it worked and asked. But instead of words a deep howl came from his mouth when he asked if he changed. It was answered by the twins.

"Daddy!" Romulus and Remus exclaimed.

Everyone was staring at the huge werewolf in the living room. Harry was as stunning as a werewolf as he was as a man. He stood at over 6 feet tall with jet black fur that looked run through with blue highlights. His eyes were an eerie glowing green that flashed yellow then back to green.

"Wow. It works." Luna exclaimed. She couldn't wait to try this out and closed her eyes as well. There stood an almost white wolf with blue-green eyes that flashed yellow then back. "Yes I did it!" she exclaimed, but it came out as a howl.

"Auntie play!" Romulus asked

"Romulus?" Luna questioned

"Apparently we can understand them in wolf form." Harry answered

Confused and just plain excited to try, the rest of the Lupin clan decided to transform. Hermione decided to wait, as she didn't want Tobias to be human alone. Soon Everyone was a wolf except Hermione, Tobias and Remus.

"Dad what are you waiting for?" She questioned

"I don't know if I can. That would be like having the wolf as my animagus form. I just, to get my hopes up and then.." He trailed off.

She walked over to stand in front of him, "Try."

Remus closed his eyes, and suddenly he was Moony. Moony with the mind of Remus. He howled long and loud. It was a sound of joy, of freedom. He an Moony were finally one. One by one the Lupin-Potters joined in on the joyful howl. Suddenly two more howls joined in as Hermione and Tobias joined in. The tiny two month old baby couldn't stand, but he was on his back with his mother perched over him as if in protection, as he howled out to his great-grandpa.

"M—mmaster please don't, I." the weak and trembling man cried out.

Voldemort paid him no mind as he slid his serpentine form along the body he was holding under him. He took what he wanted. That brat Potter thought he didn't know what he was doing? Who he was doing it with? He was the great Lord Voldemort. He would sire his heir off of this pureblood and take his revenge.

He would sire and heir, whether said pureblood wanted it or not. Then part two of his plan..

Ron Weasley lay still and cried as Voldemort took him time and again. He cried because he knew he brought this on himself when he brought bad news to the dark lord. He brought this on himself when he thought of the plan to kill Harry Potter

Poor poor Ron. Ha. Sorry for the long wait people. And thanks to all Who Added me to their alerts WHOOT! Anyways as always reviews are welcome.


	15. I Can't Believe This

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS…ALL ORIGIONAL CHARACTERS ARE MINE…

I hope you are all enjoying the story.

Shout outs To:

Strawberrychan1 Ichigochan1

Wolf Dragon Demon

Feral93

**I Can't Believe This**

"…_mmm please!" _he whimpered withering around.

"Shh my love. I will take care of you." Harry whispered to Severus as he lay his body on that of his husband.

This was the man that gave him children, the man that loved him above all else. Harry moved his hands along the naked body of his husband. He felt like he was in some kind of trance, he hadn't stopped loving his husband like this in four hours. Anyone else would have passed out from exhaustion by now.

Harry started to thrust again into Severus.

"Harry…" Severus moaned as his husband sped up. The pleasure was blinding. It was like they hadn't touched each other in weeks. It was odd but he didn't want to stop.

Harry started to pant, small moans coming from his kiss swollen lips. Soon, he thought, soon.

It wasn't until a month later that Severus started to think something was wrong with him. He sat in the living room watching as Romulus, Remus and Tobias rolled around playing on the carpet. He was absently rubbing his stomach thinking of how tasty a chocolate and chicken sundae sounded. He froze.

"HARRY!" He called

Harry came strolling into the room a bright grin on his face. "You bellowed my love?" He saw the look on Severus' face; his grin vanished as he hurried over to his husband. "What's wrong?"

Severus smacked him over the back of the head, then burst into tears. Harry was taken aback and didn't know what to do. So he did what all smart men would do in this situation, he apoligised.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'll do better." He whispered soothing.

Severus laughed a bit. "Silly boy," he said with a kiss to Harry's lips, "you did nothing wrong. I need you to get your sister in here for me though."

Harry nodded and called for Luna wondering what this was all about.

The rest of the family had gathered by then in the living room. They were all worried about what was going on with Severus. Severus for his part sat on the couch quietly.

Luna stood up from the floor in front of the couch. Romulus was clutching onto the hem of her robe. She smiled and bent to lift him from the floor. He stared back at her with his eyes, Lily's eyes. "Well brother, looks like you're expecting more babies."

Harry smiled "Oh, is that all?" he then passed out promptly.

Sirius burst into laughter at this as Remus snorted then cast an enervate on his son. "With us now Harry?"

Harry nodded and turned back to Luna who was cooing at a giggling Romulus.

"Oh yes you're going to be a big brother again Romi, aren't you excited. Yes, yes you are." She spoke to the laughing seven month old baby.

"Babies?" Severus questioned, just coming out of his shock.

"Hmm? Oh yes," Luna answered distractedly, "babies, three of them."

Sirius laughed again.

Draco smiled and looked to his sister Ginny who was holding her one month old daughter Diana Arri Lupin-Potter. The baby watched her mother and father as they looked at the scene unfolding. She was pale like her Granddad Severus with her moms red hair and her dads brown eyes. The name Diana was a nod to her aunt Luna as a moon goddess and also to her Grandpa Remus as a Roman Goddess as well as the Goddess of wild animals and of the hunt. Arri was for the baby's Grandpa Harry. Arri is a variation of Harry's name meaning army ruler.

Harry nodded as Luna told him they would be having triplets. "Oh, is that all." Harry said once again. Then he fainted.

Remus once again snorted as his son passed out. He went to hug his son-in-law. "It's a wonder he gets anything done the way he's always fainting."

The twins smirked as they watched their Dad pick up Diana. "Our brother doesn't.." George started,

"…faint, he's too manly," Fred added

" he passes out!" The intoned together.

Sirius just kept laughing, the sound of baby Remus and Tobias joining in.

Ron Riddle sat crying. He had just had a check up from the healer. He rubbed his now two month pregnant belly. He knew what was going to happen before he went to Voldemort, but he wanted revenge so bad. He thought if he couldn't have Harry, no one could. But, he had his baby to think of, his baby. Voldemort's baby…..

Hey Peeps…here's another chapter of the story, as always reviews are welcomed. I hope you are all enjoying my little story.


	16. Please Help

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS…ALL ORIGIONAL CHARACTERS ARE MINE…

I hope you are all enjoying the story.

Shout outs To:

**Please Help**

****Severus sat on the couch in the living room rubbing his full 6 month pregnant belly. His three little ones were kicking up a storm in there. It was as if they knew that something was going to happening.

The fireplace flickered; someone was trying to firecall them.

"Severus, my boy." Dumbledore began. "I am glad I caught you."

"HARRY!" Severus bellowed.

Harry came running into the room wand in hand. He saw nothing but the headmaster with his face in the floo.

"Um, Sir?" He questioned the quirky headmaster

"I need to know if I can come through with two others. They came to the school beaten and bloody and asked for you Harry." Then now somber headmaster replied.

"Well come through then quickly." Severus snapped. What was the man doing wasting time when someone could be dyeing?

Harry called for Luna as they waited.

The Headmaster exited and behind him followed the magically floating bodies of Dennis and Colin Creevey.

"H-harry.." Colin whispered his voice raspy.

"What happened?" Harry questioned as Luna went to work on the two boys.

Dumbledore sighed as he sat down on the couch. "From what I was told, they were targeted by Voldemort. Someone mentioned they were in Gryffindor and close to you. They offered the boys the safety of their Muggle parents if they worked with the deatheaters. To what end I do not know."

"Never…never gave in Harry. Never betray you." Colin rasped.

"Their parents?" Harry questioned

"Gone." Dumbledore said. "They will become wards of the Ministry."

"No they won't." Severus answered.

Harry nodded his assent.

When Dumbledore left, there were two more Lupin-Potters.

Ron Riddle stroked the head of his infant daughter.

A girl child.

The Dark Lord was not pleased, but let the child live because he could always use more followers.

Then Ron was raped again and again. Now here he sat. Broken. Bloody. Alone and pregnant with another spawn.

This was his great idea?

Is it all worth it?


	17. Toddler Potter

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS…ALL ORIGIONAL CHARACTERS ARE MINE…

I WANT TO START OUT BY SAYING THAT I HAVE RECEIVED SOME VERY BAD REVIEW. I KNOW THERE ARE A LOT OF YOU OUT THERE THAT LIKE THIS STORY. THERE ARE STILL SOME THAT CURSE ME AND SAY IT'S CRAP. OR THE CHARACTERS ARE OOC. UMMM DUH THAT'S THE POINT. ANYWHO LOOK IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, PLEASE JUST DON'T READ IT. I CAN ALWAYS STOP WRITING IT.

**Toddler Potter**

The rest of the family learned of the circumstances that brought Colin and Dennis into their family. They were all sad for the boys, but they were Lupin-Potter's now and they would be alright.

Well…as all right as they could be after such a trauma. This was the purpose of the family meeting now being held in the dining room. Draco and Hermione were sitting next to Ginny and Neville. Luna was sitting beside a quiet Remus who was holding the hand of a somber Sirius. Harry sat at the head of the table with Severus was holding a softly crying Dennis. Fred and George were holding the hands of a silent Colin.

The babies had been put into the nursery with a monitoring spell on. This was something they didn't want the children present for.

"We need to do something about him soon brother. His mind cannot stand the trauma it has seen." Luna spoke as Harry nodded.

"What should we do? We just got him; I don't want to lose a son." Harry whispered.

"We can de-age him. Let him grow up again. It would give him the chance to heal and be comfortable with everything again." Severus spoke softly.

"Do you think this is best. He's already gone through so much of life." Remus stated.

"But his mind is in such pain." Luna added

"Do it." Colin whispered.

Everyone turned to him. He hadn't spoken since he was brought into the family. He sat still and sad between the twins.

"He needs this. This will give him a chance. He always said that size doesn't' matter when it comes to power." Colin answered. He stood and walked over to the now silent Dennis. "This will help you. We will be here for you."

Severus nodded. He had the ingredients to make the potion, but Draco would be doing the brewing.

Draco left the room to go into the lab and start the potion. It should only take about an hour to brew and cool.

One hour and thirty minutes later found the Lupin-Potter family standing around a now 5 year old Dennis. The toddler smiled as he held his hands up to Severus.

"Da." He said

Severus smiled. Yes this would be good for him.


	18. Covered in Cowardice

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS…ALL ORIGIONAL CHARACTERS ARE MINE though their names may not be…

**Never a Coward**

Harry sat in this den playing the guitar. In front of him sat his children. Draco was smiling; Neville and Ginny were silently nodding. Colin and Dennis, Romulus and Remus were quiet. The triplets Artemis, Apollo and Athena sat wiggling their little hands they were only three years old. The rest of the family was in the house, but this was something special, just time for Harry and his children.

**Twisted tongues will place you in their category  
Face to face you'll hear them tell a different story  
Loose lips may sink ships, but honesty's forever  
Eyes of envy try to cut and try to sever**

Cowards that hide behind their words  
Don't care whose feelings will get hurt  
Beware the voice without a face  
That's hidden underneath the...  


Harry couldn't have been happier to have such a big family. He wouldn't mind more children, truth be told. It wasn't as if he didn't have to money to support them. He knew soon it would be the time to start training his family. He and the other adults went out and fought Voldemort's forces every day. He knew the plans that Voldemort had; he knew that he had to make sure his family was protected.

So here he sat, playing a song called Covered in Cowardice, but it wasn't to tell his children to be cowards. No, this song was about the man they would face, Voldemort and his army, Voldemort's children. He was the coward here. Harry only wished for a future for his children, no pain, a life of peace he wished for all his children, adults or not.

**(Cover of cowardice)  
Can't you see them?  
(Covered in cowardice)  
Can't you hear them?  
Beware the voice without a face  
That's hidden underneath a...**

(Cover of cowardice)  
Can't you see them?  
(Covered in cowardice)  
Can't you hear them?  
Cowards that hide behind their words  
Don't care whose feelings will get hurt  
Their eyes are blinded by their rage  
Beware the voice without a face

When your insecure, they'll find the fuel to start a fire  
They're pent up pricks with only hatred to inspire  
Level heads prevail, revenge won't make it better  
**Trust your instinct like you trust what's in the mirror**

He didn't know that the rest of the family was listening from another room, or that his husband was recording the song to place in charmed objects for the children.

Harry stopped and looked up at his children. He could see in their eyes that they understood. They had a great life here. In this house. Safe. They had lived in this home, some of them for years now. They wanted to continue to live in peace, but for that they had to fight for it.

Ron Riddle knelt on the cold floor of the bathroom. He was alone, tired and in pain. He was once again pregnant with Voldemort's child. Or should he say children. The others he had given birth to were turning colder and colder as the years went by. Five years he had been here. Five years and he finally regretted his choice, but it was too late. It was five years and six soon to be eight children too late.

He curled up with his arms across his stomach, willing these children to be different…

Covered in Cowardice: By Billy Talent


	19. Fast Forward

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS…ALL ORIGIONAL CHARACTERS ARE MINE though their names may not be…

Thank you for all the ADD's and Reviews I have been receiving. Here's the new chappie…

**Fast Forward**

Dennis Lupin Potter ran down the stairs chasing his little brother Apollo. He had gone in his room again and taken something from him.

"Give it back you little brat!" Dennis screamed at him.

The two boys ran through the house. Dennis and his strawberry blond locks and killing curse green eyes chased after a boy with jet black soft curls and the same eyes. Apollo was not watching where he was going, and Dennis so focused on his brother didn't notice when he stopped.

Apollo looked up and up, and gulped. They were so in trouble.

"Apollo and Dennis. What did I say about coming near your Mom's rooms?" Harry Lupin-Potter questioned his two sons. When no answer was forthcoming from Apollo he turned to his elder son. "Denny?" His sons nick name.

The boy turned to him, he looked scared. But not as scared as he had been the day he was brought to him. Harry could remember it like yesterday.

The tears that fell down his then teenaged face, he had lost everything in that moment, his parents, his innocence. Everything. Harry knew they made the right decision to de-age him. They raised him from five years old. And boy what an active child he was.

**********************888888888888888888888***************************

*_Crash* _A child started to cry. Harry jumped up from the floor and ran to where the child and the noise had come from. Dennis Lupin-Potter, only five years old sat on the floor in the middle of what was once a quidditch trophy.

Harry bent down to pick up the toddler and check for injuries. "Hey now little one. It's ok, Daddy's here." Harry rocked his son until he stopped crying. Looking down into his sons eyes, eyes that were identical to his own he smiled.

"And just what were you doing in here little one? What were you going to do with this huh?" Harry shook his head as he took his son to the living room to be put in the play area with the other Lupin-Potter toddlers.

Walking back to clean up the mess that once was a trophy, Harry took a closer look. "Well, I'll be dammed." It wasn't just any quidditch trophy, but one for an announcer.

*******************888888888888888888888888888************

Harry stood looking at his son, no longer the short and thin boy he had once been in another life. Dennis was at 16 almost 5 feet and 7 inches tall. Must have gotten it from his Mom. Severus. They had taken to calling the man that birthed many of them, Mom. It kind of stuck.

"Ok Da?" a now 26 year old Colin asked, coming up from a different hallway.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Sure thing son. Your brothers were too close to waking up your-"

"POTTER!" A voice screamed out.

Harry sighed. Sev was pregnant again with a single baby for once. After the triplets Artemis, Apollo and Athena, Harry's wish for more had come true.

Neville and Ginny had added to their family. They now had Dianna 15, and two more children Demeter 13 and Eros 13.

Draco and Hermione had only added one more child after Tobias, now 15, called James 14, after Harry.

Fred and George had managed to find someone willing to put up with them. Susan Bones, now Lupin-Potter, was the last of her family after an attack on the Ministry that killed her aunt. She had become involved with the twins and they bonded as a threesome. They had produced three children, two of them twins. Asteria 11 and Reha and Theia 12, all named for goddesses. They kept their dads in check.

Severus had given Harry two more sets of twins before saying NO MORE. But he got pregnant and has since been very grumpy. Harry had no clue why-

"-this is ridiculous that's why! Only you Potter only you!" Sev yelled from the bedroom bringing Harry from his thoughts. "Bring me some pickles and goats milk to drink."

Harry opened his mouth to speak.

"-and if I hear one joke about Albus you will sleep in the bathroom on the floor!" Sev yelled.

Harry sighed and moved with his sons down the hallway. They kept moving towards the kitchen when they caught sight of Rhea and Theia sneaking by wearing ninja outfits. They were so like their fathers. No good could come of that.

As the small party entered the kitchen Harry went about finding his husbands snack. He turned to ask what the running earlier had been about when more of his children entered the kitchen.

Orion and Ouranos a star and a star god both 12, Eridanus and Iris a river and a rainbow goddess both 11, Harry had his hands full he knew. But between his adult children and his teenage children he knew they could survive anything.

Well that and the constant training they had been doing since his Dads had realized what a huge family they really had. With the members of the Lupin-Potter family to soon reach 30 members, well they needed to be prepared. The constant drills the werewolf and the once auror put them through had even the teenagers capable of fighting of a few deatheaters a piece.

They had been lucky that Voldemort was more concerned with building his family, than with attacking, but that would not last forever.

Harry sighed and shook off the dark thoughts. He grabbed his husbands snack and headed up the stairs passing Theia and Rhea on the way. "Wait till aunt Luna's fiancé gets here, this should kill the romance." They then proceeded to chuckle darkly.

Harry shook his head. "Wait indeed. Wait! Fiancé?"


	20. Chapter 20

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS…ALL ORIGIONAL CHARACTERS ARE MINE though their names may not be

Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating. I was just reading through the few comments here and saw that someone loved the story but there were so many people, they weren't sure who the parents were. So here's something to help.

Sirius-Remus LUPIN POTTER

Children:

1. Fred Lupin Potter

2. George Lupin Potter

3. Luna Lupin Potter

4. Harry Lupin Potter

Fred-George-Susan (Bones) Lupin Potter

Children:

1. Asteria

2. Reha (twin)

3. Theia (twin)

Luna-? Lupin Potter

Children:

?

Harry-Severus Lupin Potter

Children:

1. Draconius Lupin Potter

2. Generva Lupin Potter

3. Colin Lupin Potter

4. Dennis Lupin Potter

5. Romulus Lupin Potter (twin)

6. Remus Lupin Potter (twin)

7. Artemis Lupin Potter (triplet)

8. Apollo Lupin Potter (triplet)

9. Athena Lupin Potter (triplet)

10. Orion Lupin Potter (twin)

11. Ouranos Lupin Potter (twin)

12. Eridanus Lupin Potter (twin)

13. Iris Lupin Potter (twin)

14. New baby Lupin Potter

Grandchildren

Draco-Hermonie Lupin Potter

1. Tobias Lupin Potter

2. James Lupin Potter

Ginny-Neville Lupin Potter

1. Dianna Lupin Potter

2. Demeter Lupin Potter (twin)

3. Eros Lupin Potter (twin)


	21. Knock On The Door

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS….I DO OWN ALL ORIGIONAL CHARACTERS…THOUGH THEIR NAMES MAY NOT BE….

**Thank you to everyone who has been following the story and fav-ing me. Its full or crazy and errors I know….I need a beta. Ugg

Knock On The Door

Harry sat in the family room playing with his younger children as his husband Severus watched on in amusement. In his husbands arms was a 2 month old baby. A new addition to Harry's brood, Severen Fey Lupin-Potter.

Severus had sworn off having more but when he had gotten pregnant with Severen, his tune had changed. Severen was a happy baby with vivid green eyes and the classic Black hair of long curly black locks, tiny cupid's bow lips and pale skin. He was sure to be a heartbreaker.

Severen was watching as Severus moved a stuffed animal left and right magically. His little eyes following every movement. Severus was watching his little Severen so close he had stopped moving the animal. Not liking this on bit Severen's eyes glowed yellow and the stuffed animal jumped into his now clawed hands.

Harry laughed as he hugged the baby. "So much power. Aren't you a smart boy. Yes you are." He cooed at his youngest.

Harry had a great love for all of his children. They were all he had wished for as a small unloved child. From his oldest child at Draco to his youngest child at Severen. Each were powerful magically, mentally, and emotionally but he'd love them just the same if they hadn't an ounce of power.

There was a knock at the door. Ugg. Harry could remember the last time he answered the door for an unexpected visitor.

*****888888888888*******

Harry was chasing Eridanus and Iris around the family room while his sister Luna watched on, when there was a knock at the front door. It was unusual for there to be someone st the door as the Lupin-Potter's keep to then selves due to the Voldemort crisis. Harry went to open the door himself, not taking any chances.

He opened the door to find Fenrir Greyback standing on the other side. Yes, he said it FENRIR GREYBACK. He did the only thing he could think to do, "DAD!" As he yelled it brought not only the person he was calling, Remus, but Sirius as well as the entire Lupin-Potter family.

Luna had moved with Greyback into the house. They stood on one side of the entry hall facing the entirety of the family. This was who Luna was dating? Wanted to marry? Did she even remember what he had done to her family?

When Remus stepped forward Greyback dropped to his knees and offered his neck. Remus's eyes started to glow and the rest of the family followed, turning glowing yellow eyes to him.

Greyback whimpered and the room grew silent. Remus nodded. "Rise Fenrir Greyback."

Fenrir looked up to find the whole Lupin-Potter family standing over him, except for Luna who stood behind him, their eyes glowing and their magic visible for him to see. Could he even be apart of this powerful family? Would they let him keep his Luna? He'd fight and die for her if he had to.

"Fenrir, my son tells me the things you did you could not help. You were under a very powerful spell." Remus turned to Severus who nodded.

"Welcome to the family Fenrir."

***8888***88888

So Harry was very optimistic when he went to answer the door today. It couldn't be any worse than Fenrir right? Harry had been sure his dad was going to rip the werewolf to shreds.

So he ran to the door with a smile on his face. He opened the door Ha, see no Greyback like surprises, its just Ronald Riddle. Wait! What?


	22. You Don't Stand A Chance

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS…ALL ORIGIONAL CHARACTERS ARE MINE…THOUGH THEIR NAMES MAY NOT BE

You Don't Stand A Chance

Harry turned and yelled "DAD!"

"Really son this is getting to be a bit of a habit for you is it not? What seems to be the problem this…." Remus stopped as he saw what Harry was pointing at.

Harry yelling for him had 2 effects. 1 it brought him and Sirius. 2 It brought every other member of the house into the entry hall, including the now Fenrir Lupin-Potter. As strange as that addition was.

Remus motioned to his son-in-law and his grandson to move Ron Riddle into the house and onto the couch. Draco and Fenrir began to lift Ron, noting that he had in his arms 2 small babies that couldn't have been older an a few months, maybe around Severen's age.

Moving the Riddle's into the living room the Lupin-Potter's watched as Luna revived Ron.

"H-help."

That was the first word he had said. As Ron opened his eyes and took in the people in the room as well as the eye and hair color of them all, he smiled a bit.

"H-harry I am..am sorry. Bad mistake. I'm.." Ron stopped talking. He didn't seem able. His eyes shone with tears as his mouth moved.

Severus sighed and took pity on him. Looking into Ron's eyes he connected with his mind. "He says your family is beautiful. He is sorry for trying to deny you that. He made a bad decision on be will pay for forever. One his children still pay. He says Voldemort is trying to match you in children, thinking you were building an army. Ron had 5 male children and 3 female children for Voldemort that he allowed to live. Many others, mostly girls were not so lucky. These two here were both recently born. He managed to escape with them. He…." Severus sighed and turned to Harry. "He wants us to adopt them, to blood adopt them. He's dying Harry."

Harry stared at Ron for a moment. He sighed. "Call Dumbledore."

"I'm already here my boy." Dumbledore swept into the room.

He saw Ron with the two small babies and looked to Severus who nodded. He took the new babies and handed them to Severus as Harry moved closer and placed his hands on the children as well.

"Do you have names for them?" Dumbledore nodded as Harry told him the names. Finishing the ritual Dumbledore turned to the family. "May I present Mars Sayo Lupin-Potter and Jupiter Galax Lupin-Potter."

Severus walked over to Ron. "They are named thus for their departed siblings, may they live on in the cosmos." Severus showed Ron the now raven curly haired babies. Mars opened his eyes and Ron watched as the brilliant green eyes turned yellow for just a moment. Ron smiled on last time.

Severus turned back to his family. "He said, Voldemort doesn't stand a chance."

888888**************888888888888888888888888

I thought id update a bit for you guys. Reviews as always are welcome


End file.
